<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams and The waking world by dimension20nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485038">Dreams and The waking world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimension20nerd/pseuds/dimension20nerd'>dimension20nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, bad!pete, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimension20nerd/pseuds/dimension20nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Pete had heard Kingston's comment about him and he listened to all the evil in his magic?  All the fears of his powers came true and he ran away to nod.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kingston Brown &amp; Pete the Plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams and The waking world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my first story, I love d20 and wanted to write something</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone else was out for the night so Pete decided to go on a walk, He was near the Gramercy occult society and he thought he might as well talk to Alejandro or Esther Pete rounded the corner and before he saw him Pete heard Kingston’s voice clear and calm.</p>
<p>“I mean, here’s the truth, Alejandro. If things get out of hand, we put him down.”</p>
<p>Thought started racing though his mind rapidly<em> the second Kingston spoke and he saw all of his other friends talking with Alejandro</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'What? No no he didn't say that, Kingston wouldn't say that right? right?'</em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by Kingston’s voice again, clear with no hesitation.</p>
<p>“We’re talking about the entire population of New York City, now if you're asking me to choose between New York City or Pete? Ten out of ten times I choose New York City.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete felt anger well up inside him and felt his arm start to burn with the fires of New York. He just stood there angry and bitter at what Kingston had just said voices started swirling around his head and it finally boiled over. They were talking about how he could be dangerous, he snicked to himself. '<em>He wasn't a danger'. </em></span>
  <span>He went to the train and started on his way to Nod, Never planning on coming back.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>‘They don’t care for you’</span></em> <em><span>‘They don’t trust you’ ‘Put down? What are you, A dog?’ </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>He sat in the subway past the last stop and into Nod, his mind still steaming with anger. He walked out the doors of the subway and walked into Nod, More thoughts came his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>'Dangerous? You're not Dangerous.'  'You know how to use your powers you're not just a kid '  </em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn't matter anymore,nothing mattered anymore. He in his own tuff now they couldn't touch him, especially not Kingston. Here he could do what ever he wanted to do and he wanted to do a lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                                                                              _____________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingston walked into his apartment and called out for pete</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete?” no response “Pete you there? Pete?” still no response </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He couldn't possibly be asleep yet’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kingston thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘he barely sleeps as is let alone earlier than 11’  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went up to Pete’s room and peeked in. No one was in here, he checked his phone for any missed texts. Nothing. Kingston started to get worried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where was pete?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingston called the other 4 to ask them if Pete had called them or told them anything about where he was,none of them had heard from him. Sofia said that he was probably just hanging out in Nod. That didn’t quell his fears,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Why hadn’t Pete told anyone, was he ok?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingston decided he would go to Nod to see if you could find Pete. He messaged his friends and went off to go to Nod. He got off the train and looked around for Pete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kington felt a sharp pain in his side that instantly windned him and caused him to hunch over. He looked over to whatever had hit him and saw pete standing there, a spell still fresh from his hand </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Kingston Brown”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>